Me enamore en un bar
by Michelle Z
Summary: Jasper es arrastrado por sus amigos a un bar a escondidas de su novia María que pasara cuando conozca a la despampanante Rosalie. #Editando y subiendo viejas historias


**Me enamore en un bar**

 **Summary:** Jasper es arrastrado por sus amigos a un bar a escondidas de su novia María que pasara cuando conozca a la despampanante Rosalie.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA Stephanie Meyer y la historia de mi loca cabecita.

No sé cómo me deje convencer, bien se que salir un viernes por la noche con Edward, Emmett y Jacob es como traer un letrero de QUIERO PROBLEMAS en la frente argh! Pero bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde así que vamos en camino al bar de moda "Amanecer" por unos tragos y mujeres bueno yo solo voy por la bebida ya que si mi novia María se entera que ando viendo mujeres me castra o peor aun le dice a mi jefe 'su Papá' que me despida así que mas me vale portarme bien...

"Jasper te harás anciano de tanto pensar jajajajaja"

"Ufff ya cambiaste las bromas Jake? Wow ya era hora" Si el creía que me quedaría a oír sus bromas calladito estaba loco.

"Buena Jasper" dijo Emmett

"Ya llegamoooossss!" Dijo bueno mejor dicho grito Edward reventándonos los tímpanos en el proceso

"Pendejo no grites!" Le dijo Jake mientras le pegaba un empujón

"Bajen del auto maricas" les dije mientras abría la puerta del auto para salirme antes que les pegara un puñetazo

"Uuuyyy Jasper anda con la menstruación jajaja" dijo el pendejo de Edward lo juro los amo a los 3 son mis hermanos los conozco desde que jardín de niños pero eran unos pendejos, entre al bar dejándolos solos me acerque a la barra a pedir una cerveza minutos después llegaron mis amigos

"Porque nos dejaste Jasper?"

"Ustedes eran los que no se apuraban Emmett" le dije mientras me bebía la cerveza de un solo trago

"Alguien quiere emborracharse!" Dijo Jake mientras Edward pedía las cervezas

"Uuuyyy miren esas hembras!" Dijo Jake haciendo que Edward y Emmett casi se desnucaran de lo rápido que voltearon a ver

"Mira la pequenita" dijo Emmett

"Nombre! Mira la de cabello café ufff que mujer" dijo Edward

"No hermano la de cabello bronce esta digna para ser la madre de mis hijos" dijo Jake

"Mira Jasper la otra esta buena para ti" dijo Emmett

"Yo solo vine a beber no ha ver mujeres chicos ya les dije" les dije mientras terminaba mi segunda cerveza

"No Jasper mírala esta buenísima aparte te está comiendo con la mirada" dijo Jake mientras me giraba a verla más para que mis amigos dejaran de joderme que por querer verla pero ese fue mi error cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía sentí que mi mundo se puso de cabeza era perfecta, era bellísima, era... Mía, bueno tenía que ser mía...

"Vamos a invitarlas a bailar antes que los buitres nos las cojan" dijo Jake yo solo alcance a asentir mientras me ponía de pie, los 4 caminamos hasta donde estaban ellas pero yo solo tenía ojos para esa mujer, cuando llegamos solo atine a presentármele y besarle la mano que me ofrecía "Me llamo Jasper"

"Mucho gusto Jasper me llamo Rosalie"

"El gusto es mío Rosalie" nuestras miradas estaban clavadas en el otro sin poner ninguna atención a nuestro alrededor

"Te gustaría bailar" le dije sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos que eran tan azules como el cielo

"Claro Jasper sería un placer" le ofrecí mi mano y ella la cogió causando por segunda vez que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi columna, caminamos hasta la mini pista que ya estaba a rebosar de personas bailando lo cual logro que estuviéramos muy pegados bailando... Bailamos 3 canciones corridas las cuales no recuerdo pero yo ya no aguantaba, tenerla tan cerca, oler esa fragancia tan sexy, sentir sus manos en mis hombros) las mías en su cintura era la mejor tortura pero no quería hacer nada quería que ella hiciera el primer paso no quería ahuyentarla... Así que cuando ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello fue la señal su mirada era puro deseo así que me incline a besarla suavemente... Bueno suavemente era el plan pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron la bestia se apodero de mi profundizando el beso y sujetándola de las caderas para acercarla y que sintiera mi deseo... Ella gimió en mis labios y fue todo lo que necesite para separarme de ella, ella asintió la pregunta no formulada comprobándome que me deseaba al igual que yo a ella, ella me jalo de la mano llevándome hacia el estacionamiento donde me apreso contra un vehículo besándome con una fuerza que me excito de manera... Nos di la vuelta turnándome ahora yo para apresarla a ella, ella no paraba de gemir por mis caricias le sujete la pierna derecha sujetándola a mi cadera para que pudiera sentirme... La verdad me sentía mal por estar así con ella en un estacionamiento pero mi deseo por ella no daba para más la necesitaba ya! Le toque los pechos por encima de su vestido y ella gimió tan alto que si no fuera porque la música del bar estaba al máximo toda la cuadra lo hubiera escuchado... Me sobresalte cuando comencé a sentir sus manos desabrochando mis pantalones y liberando mi erección la cual comenzó a acariciar con una maestría que creí morir, la urgencia se apodero de mi que cogí su tanga y la jale rompiendo en el acto, ella solo se rio

"Muy impaciente acaso?" Me dijo burlándose

"Demasiado" le conteste embistiéndola aun con su mano de por medio ella solo alcanzo a exclamar un mudo

"Oh!" Casi inmediatamente comencé a moverme estar dentro de ella era la gloria aunque más glorioso era escuchar los sonidos que salían de su boca mezclados con mi nombre

"Oh... Ah... Jasper... Dios..." Seguí moviéndome aumentando la velocidad con cada embestida hasta que sentí como se tensaba a mi alrededor

"Vamos Rose vente para mi" Murmure en su oído

"Ah... Casi... Oh ... Jasper" murmuro alcanzando su liberación provocando la mía en el proceso... Nos quedamos inmóviles unos minutos conmigo dentro de ella aun, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmo que he tenido sino es que el mejor... A regañadientes me salí de ella agarrándola de los hombros por mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, no sabía que decir esto me había dejado mudo ya que definitivamente quería que se repitiera

"Mmmm bueno me tengo que ir donde están mis amigas fue un... Placer Jasper" dijo sacándome de mis Pensamientos

"Ey no espera quiero tu numero me gustaría que nos conociéramos" le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa

"Y que diría tu novia sobre eso?" Me dijo dejándome en shock, no reacciones hasta que me di cuenta que ya no estaba, definitivamente esto no me lo esperaba, si sabía de María porque se acostó conmigo? Ufff demasiadas preguntas sin repuestas pero lo primero era averiguar quién era no creo que haya muchas Rosalies acá... Esa mujer me interesaba y pues haría todo lo posible por conquistarla, lo primero mandar a volar a María...


End file.
